


The Word Ahimsa, With a Question Mark Following

by zeldadestry



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Community: 100_women, Drabble, Episode Related, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people translate it as “without injury”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Word Ahimsa, With a Question Mark Following

**Author's Note:**

> Coda to episode 219, "Wrath"  
> prompt 91, 'open', for 100_women fanfic challenge

Some yoga poses are named after animals and, when you hold them, you’re aware of the cobra, first, and then the rabbit living inside you. 

Ahimsa. Some people translate it as “without injury”. Does that mean only that you should do no hurt? Or does it also ask you to bear, withstand, all pain directed at you? 

You say there is a monster inside Percy, yes, but that doesn’t mean he is not a person, human.  
So, if you are willing to kill him, does that mean you must also be willing to let him do the same to you?


End file.
